Growing Pains
by Abarapter
Summary: Tina and Queenie just moved to a new foster home, the Barebones. …..I suck at summaries...Mentions of abuse though..


Authors note!

So, I don't know I I'm going to leave this as a one shot or add more, I have started a Ch. 2 but this is my first fic. So, you guys let me know!

But basically, the wizarding world didn't know if Tina and Queenie had magic yet, so they sent them to a nomaj place…. Ms. Barebones to be exact, Newt and Theseus would be in another chapter, along with Jacob if I kept going but idk yet.

Of all the places they could've went, Ms. Barebones was the worst.

Queenie clutched the back of her sister's sweater, both were also carrying small suitcases as a man, Mr. Robinson, went through paperwork.

"Well girls this is it." He looked down to the two as they looked at him, he nodded and began walking to the door, the sisters following him, Tina huffed and tried to shake off Queenie, but she just grabbed on to her sweater again.

He did a gentle rasp before looking at the girls once more.

The door opened quickly, and Mr. Robinson's eyes shot up to Ms. Barebones.

"Are these the two new ones?" She gave a pointed look down causing Queenie to shrink further behind her sister.

"Ah yes Ms. Barebone. This is Porpentina Goldstein who just turned nine and her younger sister Queenie, who is five." He looked to Ms. Barebone with a smile, moving his glasses further up his nose, they reflected car lights as they drove by on the dark street.

"Alright you can go, girls follow me and close the door." With that she turned around and began walking further in the building.

Mr. Robinson bent down to Tina's level.

"Now Tina, Ms. Barebone might not be the nicest woman, but please be good. This is the last place that is willing to take the both of you." Tina nodded and began walking in the building, her sister latched to her back. Mr. Robinson nodded and began to walk to his car, giving one last look as the girls closed the door, this was the only place that could hold the two girls for the time being as neither showed any magic yet they couldn't be taken to an orphanage for magical beings.

Inside the building the girls walked through the hallway, into an open room, there it had the table where kids were waiting to eat. Ms. Barebone stood at the head of the table.

"It's dinner time now girls so sit down and eat, there will be no other food for the night, after you are done, I will show you your rooms where you will stay until the morning." As she nodded and began walking around the table the kids began eating,

Tina shook off her sister and walked over to an open chair on one side of the table, annoyed when Queenie followed sitting next to her.

Immediately the girls looked at their food in disgust. The mush of food in their bowls was a pale tan color with lumps all inside.

Queenie was the first to pick up her spoon went to go to spoon some when a ruler came down in front of her, startling both girls.

"Please hold your spoon the right way." Ms. Barebones voice was higher, making her sound nice.

Queenie looked to her sister for help, Tina rolled her eyes, but tried to reach over and fix her sisters hand, when the ruler came down between them.

"Porpentina if you continue to do everything for your sister, she can't learn to do it herself." Tina slouched back in her seat, picking up her spoon properly and trying to show her sister.

Queenie still sat confused. She was a bit on the smaller side and sometimes the spoon was too heavy for her to hold the proper way.

Eventually after sitting there not moving Ms. Barebone got annoyed, she grabbed Queenies arm and took the spoon with her other hand, then proceeded to lift her from her seat with her arm into a standing position.

Tina went to help her sister when one of the other kids grabbed her arm and stopped her, shaking their head and eyes full of fear. Tina turned back to her sister, watching in anticipation of what might happen.

"If you can't hold your utensils properly you can't have any of my food. And if you aren't eating dinner then I guess you have no reason to be at the table." Nobody moved as Ms. Barebone began yanking Queenie up the stairs, silent tears rolling down her face.

Tina sat confused, why can't her sister just listen, she got both of them in trouble at the last place for crying constantly, Tina remembered because the parents got mad at her because she didn't make her sister stop, like what was she supposed to do.

Eventually Ms. Barebone came down the stairs and the kids continued eating.

Tina once again was confused, where was her sister.

After pushing around her food for a bit, Ms. Barebone announced that dinner could be over.

Tina followed the other kids as they scrapped their bowls and placed them into the sink. Tina watched as two boys stayed behind and began watching the dishes.

There was a tug on Tina's sweater, and she rolled her eyes thinking it was Queenie, but when she turned around it was another girl.

"Mother asked me to show you where you'll be sleeping." Tina nodded, grabbing her suitcase as well as her sisters, she followed behind the girl and they went upstairs.

As they got to the top Tina noticed there was a long hallway with multiple doors.

"Mothers room is downstairs, so she doesn't come up here much, I'm Modesty by the way, what's your name? Oh, this one is your room, I'm pretty sure your sister is in there. Bathrooms across your door." Without letting her get a word in Modesty skipped down the hall into her own room. Leaving Tina to enter her own.

When she walked in, she noticed the room was grey and boring. A set of bunk beds was pushed to one side of the room and a long dressier on the other side, they did have a window though. Tina looked to the top bunk where Queenie sat with her legs dangling, still crying. When Queenie saw her sister, she quickly wiped her nose with her sleeve, making Tina scrunch her face in disgust, 'gross' she thought.

Queenie winced squeaking out a "sorry."

But Tina shook her head and sat down on the bottom bunk, dropping the suitcases.

"Stop crying Queenie."

"I-I'm sorry Teenie." Her sister groaned at the nickname.

"Queenie, I told you stop calling me that-" she puffed out a breath and noticed her sisters crying hasn't slowed. -"What's wrong Queenie, a headache?" She noticed a sniffle, usually a sign of the end of her crying.

"I gotta pee, but there's no ladder for up here and I can't get down." Confused Tina stood up.

Indeed, there was no ladder to get off the top bunk and if Queenie were to jump down there was a chance, she'd get hurt due to her small stature.

"Alright I'll help you come on." Tina walked forward; arms raised going to grasp her sister's tiny waist as she'd slide down.

Queenie moved her arms to go around her sisters' shoulders as she began sliding forwards. Tina slowed her fall until Queenies shoes tapped onto the ground.

She whispered a 'thank you' before going to the door only to stop again.

Tina rolled her eyes -"what is it now Queenie?" Said girl hadn't turned around but mumbled her reply of- "I need help opening the door"

Tina got furious, like Ms. Barebone said she couldn't do everything for Queenie.

Tina stomped over to her sister and grabbed her hand dragging it to the door knob- "just turn the nob and pull Queen-" she stopped as she noticed her hands were wet, thinking it was just Queenies tears she looked down and saw red. Figuratively and physically.

Queenie had three vicious red slashes going across both her palms.

"Queenie what happened?" Although Tina had a good guess seeing as the only one with Queenie since they got there was Ms. Barebone.

"When Ms. Barebone brought me up here, she told me I should be grateful for the things she gives me, then she said I had to be punished." Queenie began sobbing again.

Tina knew this had gone too far, you should never hurt a child because they couldn't do something properly, sure she had her fair share of timeouts and spankings from the way she acted, but never ever has she been made to bleed.

Gently Tina moved her hand to her sister's wrist and slowly pulled her out the door and across the hall, into the bathroom.

Thankfully it was empty.

Tina sits her sister on the toilet and begins rummaging through the cabinets for anything to help. Nothing. All the towels are white as well and she didn't want to think of punishment for staining them red. All that's left was toilet paper for wiping and rubbing alcohol.

After grabbing her materials, she turned to her sister with a cringe on her face.

New tears began coming from Queenies widened eyes, she went to shake her head as Tina shh'd her.

"Queen its gonna hurt, but I promise it's the best I can do." Queenie just kept shaking her head yet held out her hands regardless.

As Tina poured the alcohol Queenie cried out. Tina dropped her stuff and quickly tried to quiet her sister.

"Queen please, we can't get caught." Queenie nodded an held her breath, Tina began pouring more onto her sisters' hands, Tina's own eyes glossed over as her sister let out a whine.

She's hurting her own sister, she shouldn't he hurting her sister, she should be protecting her.

Tina set down the bottle of alcohol and grabbed her bunched-up toilet paper, gently she dabbed the lines across her sisters' palms.

"Ok, you can go pee, I'll clean the stuff and we can go back to our room." The smile that was on Tina's face began to fall as Queenie winced.

"Teen I already went." Tina looked down and noticed that her sister had peed in her clothes.

'Probably the pain' she thought.

"It hurt bad Teenie"

"Ok then we can use a rag so you can clean yourself I don't think we can use the bath, but let's hurry because I don't think we should be in here forever."

Tina grabbed a washcloth and began running the tap to warm it, as Queenie slowly took off her shoes, stocking and then her skirt.

Tina turned around and handed the towel to her sister, and then picked up Queenies stuff, attempting to wash the skirt in the sink, before wringing it out.

When Queenie finished, she slipped her damp skirt on and the girls tiptoed into the hallway and back to their room.

Tina lifts both suitcases onto the bed and opens Queenies, in search of her nightgown.

"Put this on Queenie otherwise you could get sick." After handing a dark blue nightgown to her sister she began to load their respective sides of the dresser up with their clothes. Knowing if she paid Queenie mind that there'd be a fit about the color.

"Does it have to be blue? Daddy always made it whatever color I wanted when I had to change."

'So close' Tina thought and turned to her sister, who had changed regardless of the color.

"Queenie we aren't supposed to talk about that remember, and that's cause daddy had magic." Whispering the last part. Queenie only nodded.

"Ok you can take the bottom and I'll climb on top." Tina grabbed her own pajamas that were two pieces and set about changing.

"Tina-" Queenie kept her voice light as if scared for the answer -"can you sleep with me, just for this night?" Tina finished pulling her top over her head, gathering her dirty clothes and placing

them on the dresser next to Queenies.

"Only for tonight." She gave a pointed look at her sister before rolling them, Queenie squealed in excitement and made room for the both of them.

Tina got in the bed, facing away from her sister and pulling the covers up.

Queenie grabbed onto her sisters' pajamas and stuck her thumb into her mouth, a habit that had recently came back after their parent's death.

"Nighty night Teenie."

"G'night Queenie." Smiles on both faces as they fell into sleep.


End file.
